Zuma moves in with Sam
Plot The episode starts off as Sam starts packing his stuff. Zuma then sees Sam already on the way out. Sam leaves in his ATV that Ryder gave him and Zuma decides to follow Sam. Zuma jumps in to his hovercraft and follows Sam to an empty lot which is near Katie's pet salon. Then a team of helicoters lower a new house on to the empty lot and Sam signals to them to place it carefully on the ground then Sam hammers the house in to place. After Sam hammers the house in to place, Sam goes inside and Zuma follows inside without Sam noticing. Sam then tours the entire house. Zuma sneaks out and announces to Ryder that Sam has moved out. Ryder already knew that Sam had left. Zuma then packs his stuff and goes to the new house. Zuma knocks on the door and Sam opens the door. Zuma comes in to the house. Not knowing that Zuma moved out yet, he offers Zuma to stay in the house with him, which Zuma agrees to. Zuma then tours the whole house while Sam checks out the underground fridge/freezer that is stacked with coca-colas. Sam and Zuma then get settled and go on in to their bedroom. *more info coming at a later date* Transcript Sam is seen with a suitcase getting ready to pack. Sam: OK, this. And this. And this as well. All that. Zuma: What's up, dude? Sam: Zuma, you'll find out soon enough. Zuma: OK, I'll see you outside shortly, ok? Sam: Certainly. A few minutes later, Sam has his suitcase all packed and ready to go. Sam: Well, I guess this is goodbye. Zuma sees Sam heading to the ATV and sprints to Sam but he already left. Zuma: Not to worry, I'm following him. Sam arrives at the empty land and stands right upfront. Sam: Zuma even has no idea about this. Zuma watches from a distance so Sam doesn't spot him. Sam sprints to the concrete pavement as the house is slowly lowered. Sam signals the construction team to continue lowering the house to the ground. Rubble lands the house down safely. Rubble: Rubble on the double. Zuma: *softly talking behind a bush* Was that Rubble? And the helicopter says Rubble Construction. That's not right. Rubble has the team, why would he leave to start a construction company? Sam: Thanks. Now, I'd better hammer this house down so it doesn't blow away. Sam hammers down the house and then tours the inside. Zuma approaches the big house. Zuma: Yep. This is a massive house. Zuma then goes inside without Sam noticing. Zuma: This is a big house. Zuma sneaks back outside. Zuma: Ryder, Sam has moved away. Ryder: Yes I know. He said to me this morning that he was moving out. Weren't you told about it? Zuma: No. I'm going to go see about this. Zuma goes back to his hovercraft and drives it back to the big house. Zuma: I'm going to park my hovercraft in the garage. Sam tours the main hallway while Zuma parks his hovercraft before running to Sam. Badge spins and video skips to Zuma at the door and he knocks on the door. Sam: I wonder who that is? Sam answers the door Sam: Zuma? Zuma: Sam? You moved out? Sam: Please come in and I'll let you know something. Zuma proceeds inside and Sam closes the door. Sam: Zuma, I decided to move out in to this house here. Zuma: Why didn't you tell me? Sam: I decided to do this myself first before anyone else finds out. Zuma: You could have told me. Sam: Zuma, if I told you, all the other pups would have found out. I don't want them finding out, sadly. Zuma: OK, Sam. Sam: Tell you what, you want to live here with me? It's up for offer. Zuma: Certainly. I would definitely upgrade from a pup house to a big home like this. Thanks. Sam: You're welcome, Zuma. Besides, you were the only one to be offered this once in a lifetime choice to move here. Badge spins and video skips to Sam & Zuma in a bedroom Sam: And this is our bedroom, Zuma. We'll be sleeping here every night now. Zuma: Awesome, dude. Sam: Yep, but it's actually Pawsome. Zuma: Yes I meant to say that. Sam: Now you see why I moved out. Zuma: I was worried that you were leaving the team and why was I chosen to live with you. Sam: You were the first pup I ever met when I landed here. You were the first to find somewhere for me in the pup house. But we needed a bigger house, so I decided to go with this one. Zuma: It's pawsome, Sam. Sam: Yes, Zuma. Which is why I chose this house. It's big enough for us both and I really love it. Zuma: It was the best choice you made yet. Sam: Oh thanks, Zuma. I'm going to see the underground freezer. You go tour the remainder of the house and I'll be back up there soon. Zuma: Ok, Sam. Zuma tours the remainder of the house while Sam checks the underground freezer. Sam: Oh, good. More coca-colas. Nice! I could use a coca-cola right now. Sam takes a coca-cola and drinks it while looking around the unexplored areas of the underground freezer. He later returns in to the kitchen and goes to Zuma in to the bedroom as Sam lays down next to him in bed. Sam: You know, Zuma? This is the new home for us both. No more moving out every year, no more moving in and out all the time. This is the place I will be staying in with you. Zuma: That's right, Sam. This is the place I wanna be in right now. You made it. Sam: That's right, Zuma. I did. Luxury style. Sam and Zuma continue laying in bed as the video fades to black. Characters Puppies in this episode: * Rubble * Zuma People in this episode: * Ryder * Sam